Kiss Me
by faximumtwilight023
Summary: How about you come in?" Fang asked in a seductive tone and pulled me into his room. This was going to be one loooong night. Don't worry, it's not that bad, just a lot of Fax. Please RnR!
1. Come In

**Hey everyone!! This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate it if you would review!! This chapter is really short, I know, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue it! Thanx!**

**MAX'S POV**

"Fang!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Where is that boy?! "Fang!" I yelled again. No response. Oh my freakin' god! I had had enough. I ran upstairs and barged through Fang's door. All of a sudden I stopped right in my tracks and my heart stopped beating. My mouth fell open. I, Maximum Ride, was gaping. There was Fang, in black silk boxers.

I felt my eyes trace every part of his body, finally stopping at his toned abs. OMFG! This kid had a six-pack! _I wish I could see Fang like this all the-_ No! Bad Max! Fang friend, Max no think Fang like that. Wow, I sounded like the Incredible Hulk. While sifting through all these weird, somewhat perverted thoughts about Fang, I hadn't realized that Fang had walked closer to me and was now about one inch away from me.

"Enjoying the view, Max?" he asked and smirked at me.

"I-I-I'm just checking on you," I incoherently said.

"How about you come in?" Fang asked in a seductive tone and pulled me into his room.

"Fang, what about the Flock?"

"Iggy can handle them," he said and closed the door behind us.

_This was going to be one looong night._


	2. Sexist Pig

**Hey everyone! I'm back again, and I decided to continue my story!! YAY!**

**First off, I want to thank my amazing FIRST FIVE reviewers EVER:**

**kashiena**

**rosesandviolets3: thanks for your suggestion!**

**skipp20**

**shift-wing**

**2bamazed**

**Don't worry, this story is going to be longer than the last one! Enjoy!**

"_How about you come in?" Fang asked in a seductive tone and pulled me into his room._

"_Fang, what about the Flock?"_

"_Iggy can handle them," he said and closed the door behind us._

_This was going to be one looong night_

MAX POV

What was Fang going to do to me? Yeah, you're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for getting persuaded by Fang. Well, you try saying no to a gorgeous guy with great abs! What _did_ Fang do to me you ask?

Once we were in the middle of the room, he leaned close to me and whispered into my ear, "Max, we need to talk." (**AN- bet some of you thought he was gonna kiss her!)**

Yes, he did. He said the four words that no girl wants to hear from a guy. We. Need. To. Talk.

All of a sudden, I froze. What am I talking about? Me and Fang aren't in a relationship. I'm his best friend, for Pete's Sake!

Being the idiot I am, I simply nodded my head. Fang motioned me to sit on his bed. Then he started talking.

"Max, what is wrong with you?" Huh? I did not expect that from him. Unfortunately, my pride got the best of me.

"What do you mean, Mr. Giggles?!" I pretty much yelled, "At least _I _don't stalk around not talking, stay in my room the whole stinkin' day, walk around in nothing but boxers, and lead my best friend into thinking I'm gonna kiss her-" Hehe, whoops. Went a little overboard on that last part.

Fang looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, Max?" He asked to my complete and utter embarrassment.

"Well youleanedintomesocloseandclosedthedoorbehindyouand…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Fang asked, this time in confusion.

"Fang, YOU BASICALLY SEDUCED ME!" I screamed.

Then, to my complete astonishment, he burst out laughed. Mr. Dark-and-Quiet himself _laughed_. "What the hell are you laughing at Fang?" I said angrily.

All of a sudden, he stopped laughing and looked at me. I was too embarrassed to look back, so I hung my head in shame and embarrassment. In a few strides, he was across the room and sitting on the bed next to me. Fang looked into my eyes and pulled my chin up gently, so I was looking at him.

Then he did the unthinkable; Fang slowly but surely pressed his lips onto mine. At first, I stiffened in surprise. What was the world becoming? I, Maximum Ride, was kissing my best friend Fang! But then I realized how much I had really been waiting for this day to come. This motivation made my tangle my hands into his head and pull him closer. This time, _he_ was the surprised one. After what seemed like hours, we finally pulled away from each other. I couldn't bear to leave him right now, so I leaned my forehead against his.

"That cover up for the seduction?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Ha! So you did seduce me!" I replied smartly. We both cracked up.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Fang answered.

"You are such a sexist pig!" I arrogantly said.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ sexist pig," he said.

"True that."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Max."

"Gladly," and we returned to our little piece of heaven.

**Come on, you know you want to press that little button and review!**


	3. Just Kissing

Just to clear the air about some things:

**Just to clear the air about some things:**

**The setting is at the flock's own house in Virginia; they bought it themselves with some help from Dr. Martinez.**

**All past kisses between Max and Fang never happened. This was their first kiss.**

**Also: thanks to sparkleglitz01 for reviewing. I really love her writing, which btw is amazing, and it was honor for her to read my story. **

**Thanks so much guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Max POV****:**

After what seemed like hours, I pulled away from Fang and looked him in the eyes.

"Fang, what are we doing?" I asked him quietly.

"What do you mean, Max? We're just kissing…" he replied with a sincere confused expression on his face.

"Fang, you just don't get it! We," I said motioning to the space between us, "are supposed to be best _friends_, not boyfriend and girlfriend! What happens if we get into a fight, huh? Did you ever think of that? The flock will get divided because of_ our_ stupidity! Fang, I can't do th-."

Fang quickly silenced me with his finger. "Max, relax. Nothing is going to happen to us. We love each other and the flock too much to rip them apart because of our fighting! I wish you could feel the effect you have on me, it's like there's nothing around me when I'm with you, I, I…" he mumbled something unintelligible.

_Wow. _That was the most I've ever heard Fang talk. _Ever._ "What did you say?" I asked him, bending down, trying to look at him in the eyes.

"M-Max, I-I, …" he mumbled again, frustrating me even more.

"Fang, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" I urged him to tell me.

"Max, Max, I, uh… gotta go," he said and got off the bed and ran out the door.

Ugh! Why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he just tell me if I'm a crap kisser or if he doesn't like me anymore?

Then his phone started vibrating on his desk. I went over to look who it was. It was a text message from QueenofHearts918. Who the hell is that? But then I read the message on the screen:

_Hey nick!_

Guess who? nvm, ill just tell u, its lissa! Just wanted to talk to u! or write 2 u, lol! well, I really wanted 2 let u no that I had a great time last night!

Oh. My. God. Fang was cheating on me.

**How was that chapter? It was really fun to write! BTW, sorry for that horrible cliffie. Don't hate me, just Review!!**


	4. Break Down

**Yola everyone!! Yes, I said yola, my new favorite term. BTW, there's a little language in this chapter. Not much, though. As you all know, this is my fourth chapter. So far, I'm really proud and appreciate your reviews. I literally jumped up and down when I read EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. You guys had me on this high for the whole week. Thanks soo much!**

Max POV

Oh. My. God. That jerk. That bastard. He kisses me when he went out with someone the night before. Oh, well I'll show him. Somehow. I don't need him. I don't need him at all. He's nothing to me. With my head held high, I walked to my room. I quietly sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop.

I clicked on the shortcut for the internet and my homepage really helped me recover from Fang. **(AN- note the sarcasm)** Yep, it was Fang's Blog. I noticed that he had blogged again. It said:

_Yo, _

_It's kind of unlike me to say this, but I'm in love. I know this is really cheesy, but the first time I looked into her eyes, I knew I was in love with_

I couldn't read this anymore. This was certainly NOT helping. But then, I couldn't help but understand why he loved Lissa. She was normal, friendly, and even, dare I say it, beautiful. She didn't have freaky wings like me and she wasn't always so paranoid like me. She was… _perfect_.

Then, I broke down. Tears started streaking down my face. NO! What the hell am I doing? I am the indestructible, impenetrable Maximum Ride! I don't go around crying for guys, especially _him._ He wasn't worth it.

I suddenly heard steps coming down the hallway. Luckily, they weren't his, his steps weren't that light. It was probably Angel or Nudge.

Guess what? I was right. Nudge came bursting into my room, of course, without knocking.

"Hi Max! Sorry I didn't knock. But I was just to excited! Why do they call it knocking anyway? I wonder why, I mean where did knocking come from? I think it's pretty stupid, you know? I-," I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, it's fine. So what did you want to tell me so much?" I asked patiently. With Nudge, you kind of had to.

"Well, I was watching TV before, and I was looking at public access, which is so weird, I," I cut her off by giving her a look, "Well, I saw that there was a talent show on Saturday and I was wondering whether or not you want to join with me and Angel. We're planning on dancing. I know that you're, like, _amazing_, at singing, I mean, you're like _awesome! _I," but I didn't hear anything else.

I _did_ need something to get my mind off of him.

"Nudge," I said quietly, "I'll do it. I'll sing in the talent show."

**Please rate and review!**


	5. Two Can Play That Game

**Hey everyone**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late with this, I was constantly thinking about how to make it good. Hopefully, this will make it up to you!**

**PS. Hope you like the POV change!**

* * *

**Fang POV**

About thirty minutes ago, Max, Nudge, and Angel left to the mall to get Max something to wear for the talent show on Saturday. That was really surprising! I mean, Max has an amazing voice, but she's not one to flaunt it. Speaking of Max, she's been acting really weird lately. Ever since that kiss, which may I add was AMAZING, she's been avoiding me. I'm not that bad a kisser, am I?

I heard the door open downstairs. That's probably Max, Nudge, and Angel. Yes! Max was gonna look HOT! Not that I'm excited or anything. Damn! What the hell was Max doing to me? First I learn the "art of seduction" and now I'm feeling emotions? Weird.

All of a sudden, Max came into a view and literally flew right past me without a word. What the hell?

"Don't worry Fang. She's just gonna go try her outfit on for all of us." Angel answered my thought. I raised my eyebrows at her, in an attempt to tell her not to read my thoughts. She just smiled angelically while the rest of the flock snickered.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the whole flock, including me, turned our heads toward the sound. There Max was in a silver shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with silver heels. Damn, did she look hot.

"We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," Iggy said and led the flock outside while I shot him a death glare that would make an eraser drop dead.

"M-Max, I, uh, don't know what to say," I stuttered. Before I knew it, she slapped me right on the face. I was being slapped by an angel. Wait, why the hell was this angel slapping me in the first place?

"Oh, I don't know, how about 'sorry'?" she snarled at me.

"What the hell do you mean, Max?" I asked, still angry at her for slapping me.

"Screw you, you jerk," she said while she walked back up to her room. She turned around and said, "Hope you had a good time with Lissa."

Damn. She found the text message. That idiot. I was gonna kill Iggy for that.

"Max, Max, you don't understand. I never really went out with Lissa. It was Iggy playing a joke on-," I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Save it, you bastard. I don't care anymore. We. Are. Over," she said with venom dripping from her mouth. She shoved me as she walked past.

I just stood there like the freakin' idiot I am. I learned a lesson: Never prank a blind kid.

How the heck was Max going to believe me now? She probably thought I was cheating on her, and she would most likely not talk to me. Damn. I hate Iggy.

Upstairs, I heard Max's voice over the phone. It was unusually perky and loud for her. "Hey Sam!" she said. She was talking to the weiner. "Yeah, I'm singing at the talent! I know, isn't it awesome? Okay. I'll see you there!" She said. Damn, she invited the weiner to hear her sing. I had lost the only person I ever loved. Somehow, in some way, I was going to win Max back. I would do it no matter what.

**Max POV**

"Okay. I'll see you there!" I said in an attempt at an imitation of Lissa's voice. I hung up the phone.

Fang, oh Fang, do you not know me at all? No one, and I mean no one messes with Maximum Ride. He wants to go out with Lissa?

Well, two can play that game.


	6. HELP ME!

**HELP ME!! I'M DESPERATE!!**

WHAT SONG SHOULD MAX SING AT THE TALENT SHOW?

**1. I'M GONE I'M GOING- LESLIE ROY**

**2. TAKE A BOW- RIHANNA**

**3. BEFORE HE CHEATS- CARRIE UNDERWOOD**

Remeber, Max is really mad, so the song should be pretty loud and upbeat. Personally, I like I'm Gone I'm Going becuz I think that's what Max would sing.

If you don't know how each sounds like, go on and type in the title.

**Feel free to give any more suggestions!!!**


	7. Talent Show Part I

Hey everyone!!! I hope everyone had an uberly awesome Halloween!! I know I did… So, the results are in! Drum roll please…

**THE WINNER IS: ****I'M GONE I'M GOING- Leslie Roy!!**

**Just to show you I didn't decide here are the results of the election (haha get it?)**

**I'm Gone I'm Going- 14**

**Take a Bow- 8**

**(There were others, but these were the two main ones)**

**Thanks for voting!!**

**Here it is…**

Fang POV

Today was the day of the talent show. Unfortunately, Max is still mad at me, even thought I tried to tell her it wasn't me. Damn Iggy to hell. That bastard.

We got ready to go. Max was wearing that same outfit she slapped me in. Even though it didn't hurt that much, I could still feel it. She had her hair straightened and in my opinion, she looked like a goddess. I could have died and come back to life, but of course, she wouldn't be able to tell since she wasn't even looking at me.

What was I wearing, you ask? Oh, well, you know that hot dude flying in the sky over your house? Well, that was me. Yep, 100% hotness and all. Fine, fine, I was wearing black pants and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Good enough for you?

We, of course, flew to the place where the talent show was being held. It was some awesome looking club that I've never seen before. After a while, the place was packed. I looked over at Max, worried, since I knew how claustrophobic and paranoid she could get with this many people surrounding her. She seemed to be fine. Huh, so weird.

The lights dimmed and this dude came up on the stage and announced the first person to go up. I looked at the schedule in my hands and saw that Max was last on the program.

The first person was a little girl who played the violin like a master. She sounded like, uh, some really great violinist. Hey, excuse me for not getting an education while I was running for my life. The show continued on.

The second to last person was some dude who sang the sickest song ever, "Shake It" by Metro Station. Soon enough, it was Max's turn.

"Hey, Fang. You ready to see Max go "shake it" up there?" Iggy laughed and did some perverted dance move.

"Shut up, you douche." I replied, still mad at him over the whole text message thing.

"Wow, Mr. Tall and Dark, showing some 'tude." He said. I was about to punch him until I saw Max get up on stage. She was so beautiful. Even though it was dark, she lit up the whole stage. The music came on, and I saw Max look at me for a split second, but then turned away. Was that a tear I saw in her eye? Damn, did I feel bad.

She shook her head to herself and started to sing.


	8. Talent Show Part II

I'm baaack. Lol. I felt so bad for stopping right there, so here it is…Fang POV

She shook her head to herself and started to sing.

_So sick of hearing your words  
All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way.  
I'm gonna pack all my things,  
I'm gonna do it just watch me._

I'm like a rabbit in a cage  
I'm about to lose it all  
and I ain't gonna give up Until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it on the edge  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, (watch me)

'Cause life is way too short  
And I cant wait no more

Man, was she good. She seemed so mad, and I knew that this was all directed at me. Why couldn't she just accept that I didn't cheat on her? Especially with Lissa! I mean, she was nice and all, but she just wasn't Max.

_Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
and I wont go back  
Cause I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I cant take it anymore  
So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, (just watch me)_

I could tell she meant every word she said. With my raptor vision, I saw miniscule tears dropping down her face. Damn. I hate myself! I hurt Max and now it was hurting me. Why the hell couldn't she believe me?! I. LOVE. HER. Why doesn't she get that? I wrote it everywhere. Even on my blog, as embarrassing as it is.

_Cause life is way too short  
and I cant wait anymore_

Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
and I wont go back  
cuz I know if I do, I won't make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore

I wont go back  
I wont go back no more

So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I won't go back  
'Cause I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I cant take it anymore

The song ended, and so would this whole damn thing.

Everyone started clapping and Max started to blush. She walked down the stage and her face lighted up, like she had an idea or something. All of a sudden, she ran into the arms of… Sam. That freakin' weiner. Then she did the worst thing possible. She kissed him. Right on the mouth. And when she pulled away, he kissed her. Damn. Right now, I would do anything to win her back. And I had the perfect idea.

Max POV

Ugh, I hated the feeling of San's mouth on mine. His lips were hard and rough, unlike Fang's whose were soft, and wonderful, and delicious, and …. STOP MAX! He cheated on me. He deserves to feel the same pain I felt when I read that freakin' text message.

All of a sudden, the announcer came back onto the stage.

"Nice job to all the contestants! This is going to be one hard decision. The judges will…," all of a sudden a hand popped out from behind the curtain and handed the announcer a white slip of paper. "Wait, it looks like we have a last minute entry. Everybody please give a round of applause to," he looked back at the sheet,

"Nick Ride!"

My mouth dropped open. That was Fang. There must be a misunderstanding. Fang doesn't sing! But then he walked onto the stage.


	9. HELP ME again!

HELP ME (again!)

What should Fang sing?

CRUSH- David Archuleta

Or

FALL FOR YOU- Secondhand Serenade

????

Not to be rude, but only vote for either of these!

Luv ya guys!!


End file.
